


nosebleed

by himemiyaa



Series: goretober 2020 [4]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: Anthy suffers from a nosebleed.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy & Kiryuu Nanami, Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Series: goretober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949359
Kudos: 10





	nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of goretober: nosebleed! my rgu work always seems to end up short, but i'm planning a longer write for later in the month. i hope y'all enjoy this one in the meantime! :)
> 
> **warning: suicide ideation**

_Crack. Drip._

"Did you hear? Did you hear?"

_Crack. Drip._

"The witch's neck broke!"

_Crack. Drip._

"No, it only bent, silly…”

_Crack. Drip._

"Ohh! But her head?"

_Crack._

"Snapped sideways!"

_Drip._

"And the blood?"

—

She has no reason to be unfamiliar with the sting of hand-to-cheek. It's common in her life; in the grand scheme of things a slap is like a bead of sweat to the witch, who turns her face back to the blank one in front of her, some blonde-haired child who thinks herself powerful because of her brother, and it is easier than ever to smile that simple little smile of hers. The child's cheeks grow red as roses and she turns and storms away, followed by her little coven, and the witch's smile does not falter.

She smiles as a ruddy little pearl leaks from her nose, unable to let the corners turn down even as she raises a finger to smear blood away. She glances down at her fingertip. Funny, she thinks to herself. Most don't draw blood, not even that silly boy from the kendo club. Perhaps the child has some bite after all. Less child, more… cow.

The witch turns, her purpose here served; walking the same path she's walked forever, the only eternal thing she seems to find herself privy to, she retires to her dormitory.

-

Her nose doesn't stop bleeding. Though she packs it with tissue and pinches the bridge, tilts her head and untilts it, nothing seems to fix it. She locks Chu Chu out of the room and stares at herself in the mirror, hair tumbling down her shoulders, glasses cast to the side. Though the stream is thin it is constant, and her clamped-shut lips begin to tremble, parting just enough that the iron taste pools onto her tongue.

The witch opens her mouth, lets her jaw hang, stares herself down. She swallows like it’s fine red wine offered to the gods. When it still doesn’t stop bleeding, she lets it pool again and spits it into the sink.

Hours pass. They must.

It’s funny, she thinks, lightheaded. Centuries of steel piercing her body, blade after blade time after time again and again, and this is how she’ll bleed out: a slap from a little girl-shaped hole in the world, a person who doesn’t matter at all and thinks she’s important enough to make a witch’s nose drip. 

The witch lies down on the floor and waits for the end.

To her great consternation, it does not come.

Instead, the door to the dormitory opens.

“Himemiya? Himemiya, are you here? Ah, Chu Chu. What are you doing?” Utena calls. She tries the door handle to no avail. “Are you sick, Himemiya? Chu Chu’s trying to get in and see you.”

The witch closes her eyes. “I’m sorry, Utena,” she replies, voice meek and soft rather than hollow — a witch must be a good liar. “My stomach is troubling me. I’ll be out in just a moment.”

“Oh… well, take your time, then,” Utena says in a cavalier tone. “I just needed to grab my things before I go to study with Wakaba. Feel better!”

-

“Did you hear? Did you hear?”

_Drip._

“The Witch won’t stop bleeding!”

_Drip_.

“Ah, but at least no one can tell but her...”


End file.
